


A specialist technique

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: Parker learns how Eliot deals with dirty clothing.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	A specialist technique

Parker slowly opened the door to the laundry room, and was not surprised that Eliot was facing her when she stepped through.

“I oiled the hinges,” she whined. “How did you know.”

He tapped the front of the washer, where the glass window revealed clothing and soap sloshing.

“The chrome trim is shiny enough to show movement.” He shrugged.

She closed the door quietly, and perched on one of the other machines. “Why do you even do your own laundry?” she demanded. “Hardison does mine!”

“You trust him with your clothes? Mister I-didn’t know that red t-shirt would turn it all pink?” He opened the second washing machine.

“What can he do to black? Seriously, Eliot!”

“Shrink it?” He began to add wrinkled clothes, followed by a carefully measured dose of liquid detergent.

“It’s not like I can’t get more.” Parker momentarily wondered whether *all* clothing stores carried black leggings in her size, or there were one or two in Portland that she had just never visited.

“First,” he shut the washer. “...I’m very selective about my clothing. If I can’t kick, or the pockets aren’t right, I don’t buy the pants.”

“Pants don’t need pockets!” she insisted.

Eliot didn’t usually give her looks that implied she was insane, but that was what his expression seemed to mean.

“Second,” the man continued, “I’m the only one who knows whether that red stain is paint, or blood, or my grandma’s secret chili sauce recipe.”

“Oh,” said Parker. She had never realized that laundry was so complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a bunch of Leverage fanfic, so I wanted to put some back! (Well, a tiny token fic compared to the amazing stuff I read.)


End file.
